mk_crossover_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
MK Vs Nintendo: Scorpion
Bio Originally a human being, Hanzo Hasashi was a ninja of the Japanese Shirai Ryu clan who earned the name Sasori due to his unique ninja abilities. However, his family and clan were murdered by the Lin Kuei in a savage battle. After being killed by the elder Sub-Zero, he was resurrected into a hellspawn by the demonic sorcerer Quan Chi. Scorpion was fueled by revenge and entered the first Mortal Kombat to kill the elder Sub-Zero and succeeded in it. It wasn't then until the younger Sub-Zero showed to have revenge against Scorpion for killing his older brother. Now Scorpion wishes to kill the other Sub-Zero after his defeat in the second tournament. Little does he know that it's Quan Chi who is the true killer of his family and clan. Movelist Special Moves * Spear: Sending out a rope or metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" (In Shaolin Monks, he —albeit rarely— says profane versions of both phrases). This is Scorpion's famous signature move. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to be used as a whip-like weapon. It was originally believed that Scorpion's spear was actually a snake-like creature spawned from the palm of his hand when really it was a simple kunai, and it was thrown from his belt as seen in newer games such as Deadly Alliance and Deception (or in the case of MKvsDCU''launched from a small device on the underside of his gauntlet) it is not the snake-like picture as depicted elsewhere. It is most likely based of a Chinese weapon known as the ''Rope Dart/Shéng biāo, which is known to be very hard to master, let alone use. ** In MKII, the enhanced version is called Flame Spear. Scorpion launches two spears at the same time, both covered in hellfire, and is armoured while launching them. It also executes slightly faster. ** In MKvsSJ, the enhanced version is called Double Spear and makes Scorpion launch two spears at the same time. However, it's not armored like in MK II. At the moment the spears hit the enemy, it can be enhanced once again to send a surge of flames down the length of the chains, lighting the opponent on fire and stunning them. * Hellfire Punch: Teleporting behind his opponent, Scorpion connects with a punch called the Teleport Attack in Deception and Unchained; Scorpion gained this attack as a kick instead of a punch, however he regained this attack as a punch in Armageddon, whilst the kick form of this attack is given to Chameleon. In Shaolin Monks, the move could be upgraded so as to leave behind a burst of fire when he vanishes. He can also perform it in the air. Also, he has a variation without teleport, going forward to the opponent instead of attacking them in their back. In MK II and MKO, the move is known as Teleport. In MKII:O, it can be faked by making Scorpion teleport back to the edge of the screen or behind his opponent, but without actually making a hit. Also, he will hit the enemy with a kick if it's performed on the ground or a punch if performed in the air. ** Both in BF and MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Flameport, and adds a flaming uppercut after he hits the opponent. ** In MKII, the uppercut allows Scorpion to juggle the enemy if it hits. Also, as with his normal Teleport in this game, he will uppercut the enemy with a second kick if it's performed on the ground or a second punch if it's performed in the air. * Leg Takedown: Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. In MKvsDCU, it is called Hellish Slide'and Scorpion trips the opponent simply using the slide motion. In ''MK II and MKO this move is called '''Takedown. ** Both in BF and MKII:O, the enhanced version is called Takeout. It does more damage, grabs the opponent's legs faster and from a greater distance. In MKII:TA, it also has armor. * Air Throw: Scorpion throws his opponent to the ground while in the air. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Toasty!!!: Scorpion removes his mask, revealing a flaming skull, and he breathes fire onto his opponent, burning him/her to a crispy skeleton. Sequences Battle Intro Scorpion teleports into the battlefield via hellfire. He yells, "Your soul will burn!" Victory Pose Scorpion roars at the sky while covered in flames and teleports back to the Netherrealm. We cut to the Netherrealm where Scorpion lands onto a demon and does his pose form the NetherRealm Studios logo. Rival '''Name: '''Volga '''Connection: '''Both can manipulate fire, as well as wield a spear-type weapon. Category:MK Vs Nintendo characters